(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a trigger module for use in electronic drum and percussion instruments.
(2) Description of Related Art
Musical instruments have been “electric” for many years. For example, electronic drum and percussion instruments have been developed that use digital “sound” files which execute when signaled by a “trigger” device. In an electronic drum set, the actual drums and cymbals are replaced by “triggers” which, when struck, generate a control signal which serves to execute a specific program, ultimately resulting in an audio signal being audibly emitted (i.e., via, an amplifier and loudspeakers). Trigger systems most widely in use today employ piezo-transducers. In addition to acting like a momentary contact switch, these devices produce varying electronic outputs corresponding to the “force” with which they are struck. The term “velocity” refers to this aspect and digital drum controllers use the varying velocity output to change the timber as well as the volume of the sound in an attempt to match the characteristics of real drums. Since percussion instruments range an enormous span of timbres and textures, from a light tap of the finger to being struck full-force, the accurate reproduction of these instruments electronically presents many challenges. Importantly, electronic instruments must perform to the satisfaction of the musician and produce sound to the satisfaction of the listener.
The invention herein described addresses these challenges, resulting in a device of superior accuracy and sensitivity, combined with a unique mounting and adjustment system which allows for ease of operation and installation in ways not previously possible.